


Mais adequado

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Tony Angst, Unhappy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony teme que será substituído.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mais adequado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A better fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214422) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Para o aniversário da Lizzy, ela pediu por Tony se sentindo substituído por Sam ou Bucky (ou ambos). Fiz Sam, sem final feliz.

Começou lentamente, quase imperceptivelmente. Steve trouxe Sam para o time, e todo mundo tinha que admitir que ele era bom. Todo mundo, especialmente Tony. As asas do Falcão não eram tão versáteis quanto a armadura de Tony, mas ele as usava como uma segunda pele, e seu treinamento tático e médico mais do que compensava isso. Como suporte aéreo, era a escolha perfeita. E de modo geral, ele era a adição perfeita para o time. Ele trabalhava bem com todo mundo, era melhor ajustado do que a maioria deles, e estava até discretamente tentando convencer eles a lidarem com estresse pós-traumático ou qualquer outro problema que tivessem.

Tudo mundo tinha seu lugar no time, algo que traziam que ninguém mais poderia. Isto é, ao menos na formação original. Apesar de Thor também poder voar, ele e Tony trabalhavam de modos diferentes, e não tinha muita sobreposição entre o que faziam. Contudo, este não era o caso entre Tony e Sam. Se Tony fosse honesto consigo mesmo, o Falcão era mais útil na sua posição do que o Homem de Ferro. Não era como se pensasse que era inútil ou algo assim, só pensava que eventualmente o resto do time iria perceber que não havia necessidade de dois humanos usando tecnologia para voar, atirar, e fornecer reforços. E de um ponto de vista tático, a escolha era clara: manter Sam como um membro ativo e mudar Tony para um consultor.

Tony sabia que seu melhor trabalho era inventando coisas. Como não poderia saber, quando todo mundo ficava lembrando ele de que não era material para herói, que seu lugar não era ali, que não foi feito para aquela vida. Lembrava de cada palavra, até de pessoas que agora trabalhavam com ele, e preferiam fingir que isso não tinha acontecido, mas nunca retiraram o que disseram. Não queriam ele no time, ele era um perigo, e agora que tinham um substituto, era só uma questão de tempo até que chutassem ele do time.

Ele tentou dizer para si mesmo que não se importava com isso. Afinal, poderia ser mais útil ficando para trás e oferecendo suporte. E isso era tudo o que importava, ser útil, ajudar eles. O fato de que não queria ser só um consultor não importava, não deveria importar, ele não podia se deixar considerar isso. Ao menos dessa vez, tinha que jogar pelo time e fazer o que era melhor para todo mundo, mesmo que o destruísse. E talvez, se vissem que ele podia jogar pelo time, teria permissão de voltar. Mas não podia pensar assim.

Não ressentia Sam, nem faria qualquer coisa para prejudicar sua posição no time. Não tinha problema com o fato de que o cara estava no time, muito pelo contrário, na verdade valorizava sua contribuição. Mas se tivesse algum jeito dele não ser substituído... Tony se encontrou tentando provar seu valor, se tornar indispensável, talvez tentar fazer com que fosse possível para ambos permanecerem. Não queria sair, não importava o que tentasse dizer para si mesmo, não queria deixar o time, faria qualquer coisa para impedir isso. E se isso significasse se forçar mais, talvez se arriscar de modos que não deveria, se colocar na linha de fogo... bem, se fosse cair, cairia lutando.


End file.
